A raster image processor (RIP) is a component used in printing systems, which produces a raster image also known as a bitmap. Such a bitmap is used by a later stage of the printing system to produce the printed output. The input to the RIP may be a page description in a high-level page description language such as PostScript, PDF, XPS or another bitmap of higher or lower resolution than the output device. In the latter case, the RIP applies either smoothing or interpolation algorithms to the input bitmap to generate the output bitmap.
A RIP can be implemented either as a software component of an operating system or as a firmware program executed on a microprocessor inside a printer. Ghostscript and GhostPCL are examples of software RIPs. Every PostScript printer contains a RIP in its firmware.
Embossing is a process of creating raised relief images and designs on paper and other materials. An embossed pattern is raised against the background. Embossing without color, i.e., when the image is raised but not colored, is called “clear embossing”. Embossing used in conjunction with ink, i.e., when the raised area is colored, is called “color register embossing.” Embossing used in conjunction with foil stamping is called “combination stamping” or “combo stamping”.
Clear embossing does not include the use of colored ink or foil to highlight the embossed area. The change in the dimensional appearance of the material is the only noticeable difference resulting from the embossing and it depends on the printed material's amount.
While performing clear embossing, small closed shapes (e.g., the letter “o”) may become closed due to spreading of the printed material. Moreover, close shapes (e.g., the line and the dot of the letter “i”) may be connected due to the same problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for preventing spreading of printed material while performing blind embossing.